Up All Night
by BTRHortenseWINS
Summary: Logan, unfortunately, shares his bedroom with the loudest sleeper in all of the Palm Woods. After over a year of sleepless nights due to his noisy roommate Kendall, the genius of Apartment 2J finally decides to do something about it!


1:06 AM

Logan laid in his bed, watching the soft glow of his alarm clock switch digits to signify the time.

He has been staring at that clock for one hour and thirty-six minutes. One hour and thirty-six minutes of less sleep. One hour and thirty-six minutes of listening to his friend on the other side of the room snore his guts out.

How does Kendall fall asleep so quickly? And how does he stay asleep? The blond boy's snoring was louder than an exploding firework; it was getting on Logan's last nerves.

1:10 AM, his clock read as Kendall snored. Logan thought that after a year of sharing a room with him, he'd get used to the boy's noisy behavior at night, but he didn't. No wonder Katie refused to share her room with her brother when they first moved to the Palm Woods, and it was also no wonder Katie and her mother had sound-blocking headphones to sleep in. Kendall's snore could rival a lion's roar, and Logan couldn't take it anymore.

The boy had tried taking Kendall to the doctors for his snoring multiple times, but it didn't work.

"I don't snore!" Kendall had said, refusing to go. "I never snore, right guys?" He had spoken, looking over to James and Carlos for support.

The other two boys had nodded dumbly to Kendall in agreement, not wanting to mention the fact that his snoring problem was a large part of the reason why the four of them usually never had sleepovers together when they were younger.

James and Carlos sometimes had sleepovers at each others houses, and Logan would be there as well. But the moment Kendall suggested that he should come, excuses would begin to form.

"Oh, I can't have a sleepover tonight anymore; my mom's taking me to that one thing at that place."

"Er, yeah, and I have that one place at that thing I need to be at..."

"I can't go either; I have an essay due tomorrow, and I have to summarize my other essays in it!"

Thankfully, Kendall never questioned his lack of childhood sleepovers, but unthankfully, Kendall's snoring has gotten worse over the years.

Logan was frustrated. He decided that it was time for a more drastic measure. The boy sat up in bed, removing his pillow from underneath him, and held it in his hands. He squinted, trying to make his friend's face out in the darkness. Aiming the soft mass, he threw it across the room. With a little precision and a whole lot of luck, it hit Kendall square in the face.

That didn't do much, however. Kendall had woken up for a second, wrapped his arms around the pillow, and went back to sleep.

Great. Now Logan was both frustrated and pillow-less.

1:15 AM officially marked the time in which the smartest guy in the apartment was beaten by someone who was only half-awake. It was a good thing no one was watching them, or else Logan would be embarrassed.

The boy laid back down, but was uncomfortable due to his lack of pillow. Why couldn't he had thrown his alarm clock instead? Sure, Kendall would've seriously gotten injured, but at least Logan and his pillow wouldn't have been separated.

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly. Logan's frustration had doubled. Even if he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, he should at least have his comfy pillow to put his head on.

But the pillow was now in the possession of his friend...no...his enemy. Kicking the covers off of himself, Logan stepped out of bed. He took a moment to stretch his legs, then reached over onto his nightstand to turn on his light.

Bad idea! Bad idea!

The light flickered on, covering his side of the room in horrible, horrible brightness. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to feel for the 'off' switch.

Instead, he tripped and fell to the floor.

It was 1:22 AM, and Logan has officially been beaten by a lamp.

He was so glad no one will ever know of this night other than him.

It didn't take too long for his eyes to adjust to the light. He could see that Kendall was holding his pillow in his arms almost as if it were a stuffed toy.

Logan couldn't stand for that! Pillows were meant to rest your head on, and that was that.

The boy already had stood back up after that terrible fall, glad he hadn't hurt himself. Walking across the room, he carefully stepped over the piles of haphazardly-laid items on the floor. Kendall always kept his side of the room a mess; it was pitiful, really.

Standing over his new enemy's bed, Logan prepared to strike. Kendall was on his side, face towards him, and the pillow was in plain sight.

Reaching his hands out, he grabbed on to the visible end of his pillow, and pulled. It didn't take much for him to be victorious. Logan had successfully freed the pillow from Kendall's grip, however what happened next was a pure tragedy.

After freeing his poor pillow, Logan stepped backwards, and onto a skateboard. After teetering for a few seconds, he finally fell into Kendall's closet, knocking down some of the clothing as well.

1:27 AM, and Logan was beaten by a tag team between the skateboard and the closet. If word ever got out about tonight's situation, he'd surely be the laughing stock of the Palm Woods for the rest of his life.

His frustrations have now reached maximum levels. And worst of all, Kendall's snore seemed to have gotten about 40% louder!

Not caring about the mess he had just made, Logan thew Kendall's clothing off of him and stepped out of the closet. Pushing away the thought of using his trusty pillow to suffocate Kendall to the back of his mind, he quickly walked back to his side of the room, turned off the light, and got back into bed.

1:35 AM. Sleep still wouldn't come. Logan was now debating on if he should suffocate himself with his pillow instead.

He looked at his nightstand. It held only three items: his alarm clock, lamp, and cell phone.

Knowing that he probably wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, Logan grabbed his phone from the counter.

The dim light from his cell phone hurt his eyes a little, so he went into the settings and turned it down. Fiddling with random apps for few minutes, he soon got bored and went onto his Scuttlebutter account.

**HockeyDrive: Someone just accused me of stealing Justin Bieber's hairstyle. I'm pretty sure he stole mine...I should sue? :)**

Suing over a haircut? Logan would love to see this court case come to fruition.

The boy suddenly realized he was reading Kendall, AKA his mortal enemy's profile. He quickly switched to another page.

**TheCarlosGarcia: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

...Alright. That was weird. He continued scrolling.

**TheCarlosGarcia: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

He continued to scroll.

**TheCarlosGarcia: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

He continued to scroll.

**TheCarlosGarcia: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**

...Was this all Carlos ever posted?

**TheCarlosGarcia: au revior...**

Weird.

Logan went to James's profile next.

**JamesDiamond: Is it more important to do what you love, or to love what you are doing?**

Huh. What a deep thought.

Logan thought about that tweet for a second; right now what he'd love to do is to get some sleep. But he can't do that until Kendall stopped his snoring.

He huffed. 1:50 AM...it had been two hours and twenty minutes. Two full hours of precious sleep was gone, all thanks to Kendall.

His frustrations now tripled, Logan continued reading other's posts.

**CamilleRoberts: I hate it when people try putting words in my mouth! The only thing that should be in my mouth is chocolate cake!**

Why must Logan have such strange friends?

**CamilleRoberts: Revenge isn't sweet. It's actually salty with a dash of hot pepper!**

...Camille had a point there.

Well, kinda. Revenge would be pretty sweet right now. Revenge on Kendall and his horrible snoring.

He was going to get Kendall back. He was going to get him back for the months upon months of endless torture; the snoring usually became so unbearable, Logan would retreat to the living room couch for the night, only to stay awake due to the fact that he could still hear Kendall through the thin walls of the apartment.

He will give Kendall a piece of his mind. His revenge will be so...revenge-y...no one will dare to think of snoring in the presence of him again!

Logan needed to do something huge. Something grand. Kendall needed to learn his lesson tonight.

2 AM on the dot, and Logan thought of the best revenge plan ever.

He was going to write Kendall an angry letter!

It was going to be such a detailed and magnificent letter that Kendall will think twice before he snores anymore. Once the blond reads the fine print, he will double over in shock and apology. "Oh, Logan!" He would say, "I didn't know how much my snoring bothered you! I will go to the doctor at once and get this matter figured out!"

Oh yes, that'll show him.

Lifting his phone back up, Logan opened a blank text message. After minutes of typing and re-typing, he had composed to most perfect text to his best buddy ever. It was filled with the most sophisticated of writing; Kendall won't know what hit him.

Logan smiled, pressing send. He watched as the nightstand holding Kendall's phone on the other side of the room lit up. It began playing an annoying beep, and buzzed while on the stand.

He snickered as he saw Kendall grumble, swinging his hand out to grab the device. This was going to be good!

The glow of the cell phone reflected off the face of the half-asleep blond; he could see Kendall's eyes squint in pain as it adjusted to the soft light.

Logan almost giggled as Kendall read his text message.

After what seemed like a mere few seconds, Kendall lowered his phone to glare at his friend in a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Why in the world did you text me this?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I had to do that," Logan replied, "But you needed to learn your lesson."

"What lesson-"

Logan cut him off, "Now, if you excuse me, I will be sleeping on the couch for the next eight hours." He said, gathering his blankets-and pillow, of course-before walking out of his shared room.

Kendall watched him leave, dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on. Did he miss something?

Looking back down to his cell phone, he read the text one more time:

**Hey, Kendall...THE GAME! You just lost it!**

He sighed; whatever Logan's problem was, he'll solve it tomorrow.

Kendall was about to place his phone back down onto the nightstand before receiving yet another text from Logan.

**Nice Bieber hairstyle, by the way :)**

Perhaps his little sister was right when she said he needed to hang out with different people.

First thing tomorrow, he's going to go to the mall to find some new friends.

The End

**xxx**

**_You all lost The Game! :D. If you don't know what The Game is...then...this fanfic won't make any sense to you x)_**

**_Hahaha, I hope you liked it anyways. Please leave a comment :)_**


End file.
